


il figlio del capo

by AtobeTezuka



Series: Il figlio del capo [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, BL, Italian Character(s), Italiano | Italian, M/M, Male Slash, Original Slash, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ha partecipato alla settima edizione del P0rn Fest Prompt:Uno dei due è il figlio del capo dell'altro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	il figlio del capo

**Titolo:** Il figlio del capo  
**Prompt:** Uno dei due è il figlio del capo dell'altro.  
**Fandom:** Original  
**Parole:** 1949  
**Disclaminer** : Tutti i riferimenti a fatti e persone reali è puramente casuale, inoltri i personaggi sono maggiorenni e consenzienti.

  
Le registrazioni dell'ultima intervista erano al suo fianco, lì pronte ad essere ascoltate e riportate su carta, stava per prendere il riproduttore per poter finalmente lavorare.  
Amava il suo lavoro, era sempre stato appassionato di giornalismo, fin da bambino aveva sempre sognato di intraprendere quella carriera, per lui era un divertimento e affrontava sempre tutto con un grande spirito. Nonostante fossero passati quasi vent'anni non si era mai stancato di tutto quello.  
Sergio si trovava vicino alla scrivania, con i suoi auricolari all'interno delle orecchie, osservando i fogli con tutti gli appunti che gli servissero, non sapeva dire quante volte li avesse letti, aveva memorizzato ormai tutti i dettagli che gli occorressero ed ormai doveva solo battere tutto al computer.  
Era così concentrato su quello che stesse facendo che quando sentì bussare violentemente alla porta quasi sobbalzò dalla paura.  
Era certo di essere solo, nessuno era solito rimare in ufficio fino a quell'ora, a parte lui in quel momento.  
Rimosse le cuffie adagiandole delicatamente sulla scrivania, andò ad aprire chiedendosi chi fosse, non aveva la più pallida idea di chi potesse andare lì alle dieci di sera.  
Aveva un po' di timore, col lavoro che faceva certe volte c'era il rischio d'incappare in qualche scandalo, ma di certo non era il suo caso visto che si occupava per di più di interviste sportive, senza toccare argomenti che potessero sconvolgere la loro carriera. Non era sua intenzione rovinarli e non era di certo uno di quei paparazzi che cercassero di infamare gli sportivi , il suo obbiettivo era sempre stato quello di raccontare eventi narrati da quest'ultimi senza inventare o modificare nulla, quindi sapeva di non aveva nulla da temere.  
Afferrò la maniglia ancora con qualche leggere timore aprendo a porta che separava quel lungo corridoio da loro ufficio.  
C'era un ragazzo di fronte a lui, lo conosceva bene, fin troppo probabilmente.  
Il suo nome era Claudio Murano, figlio del direttore della rivista per cui da anni lavorava, l'aveva conosciuto circa quattro anni prima, era sempre stato un tipo diretto che non riusciva ad avere difficoltà nell'esporre i suoi pensieri, oltre ad essere molto audacie, tanto da essere riuscito a sedurre un uomo di diciannove anni più grande di lui.  
Aveva sempre saputo di essere gay, nel corso dei suoi quarantatré anni di vita aveva intrapreso diverse storie, l'unica davvero importante era quella che aveva avuto durante la scuola di specializzazione con un suo compagno di corso, ma si lasciarono quando l'altro fu assunto in un'altra città, entrambi non avevano voglia di vivere una relazione a distanza così troncarono i rapporti.  
Le labbra di quell'ultimo si fiondarono sulle sue con una velocità incredibile che non ebbe neanche il tempo di chiedergli cosa si facesse lì a quell'ora.  
Aveva sempre capito che quel ragazzo provasse una forte attrazione per lui, agli inizi lo vedeva mentre l'osservava con sguardi troppo intensi, aveva intenzione d'ignorare la cosa, sopratutto visto la loro differenza d'età, ma un giorno in cui erano soli quest'ultimo lo baciò. Ammetteva a che fosse il migliore che avesse ricevuto in tutta la sua vita, quasi non credeva che fosse solo un ventiduenne, aveva una tecnica da far invidiare tutti i sui precedenti partner.  
Fu in quel modo che lo sedusse, con un semplice ed appassionatissimo bacio e da quel giorno iniziarono una relazione.  
Non aveva mai creduto che potesse durare per ben due anni, all'inizio pensava che Claudio si sarebbe stancato presto, ma non fu così e lo dimostrava la passione con cui stesse muovendo la lingua nella sua bocca in quel preciso istante.  
«Ciao Sergio.» disse il ragazzo dopo aver staccato le labbra dall'altro.  
«Cosa ci fai qui?» Sapeva che fosse fuori città per un servizio fotografico e non doveva tornare prima del meriggio successivo  
«Sono riuscito a liberarmi prima.» Gli disse abbracciandolo. «Mentre passavo per questa strada ho visto la tua Hyundai, così ho pensato di vederti.» lo strinse forte a se prima di avvicinare le sue labbra all'orecchio del più grande. «Mi sei mancato.» sussurrò …  
«Claudio.»  
Certe volte non sapeva come facesse un ragazzo così giovane ad essere interessato in questo modo ad una persona che aveva diciannove anni in più, ma quelle parole in qualche modo gli diedero l'impressione che l'altro tenesse a lui più di quel che avesse immaginato.  
La cosa migliore sarebbe stata mettere la parola fine al loro rapporto, ma ogni volta che lo vedeva la paura di perderlo s'impadroniva di lui, credeva che l'altro sarebbe andato da qualcun altro e lui non voleva che ciò accadesse, la sola paura lo terrorizzava.  
Le mani di Claudio iniziarono a sfilargli la cintura dei suoi pantaloni, con una velocità ed impazienza che Sergio non avesse mai visto in precedenza.  
«Fermati! Sto lavorando.» disse cercando di scansarlo.  
«È da troppe settimane che non ci vediamo.»  
«No, Claudio.» sentì la mano del ventiquattrenne infilarsi nei suoi boxer per cercare di stuzzicarlo. «Claudio…»  
Appena avvertì quel palmo afferrargli il suo membro, sentì quell'irrefrenabile desiderio crescere che mano a mano si espandeva fino a farlo diventare duro.  
«Claudio, smettila! Ho un'intervista importante da scrivere.»  
«Sembra che qui sotto non sia d'accordo.»  
Quel ragazzo non accettava “no” come risposta, era talmente insistente che riusciva sempre a convincerlo fino alla fine, con quelle caldi, dolci, intensi gesti, con quale riusciva sempre a farlo cadere ai propri piedi.  
«Sergio, lo so che tu mi desideri.» sussurrò all'orecchio con un tono caldo ed eccitato. «Guarda il tuo corpo come risponde al mio tocco, sembra che abbia sentito la mia mancanza.»  
«Ferm… ah… ti…»  
«Inizi già a gemere? Ti sono proprio mancato allora.»  
Non avrebbe mai potuto trattenersi, quando lo masturbava il suo corpo si paralizzava e non riusciva a fare nient'altro se non perdersi fra le braccia di quel di quel giovane tanto abile.  
«Ah… Claudio.»  
Quei movimenti frenetici e stimolanti, erano così eccitanti che il suo corpo non poteva fare a meno di riscaldarsi e sciogliere fra quelle calde ed esperte mani.  
«Claudio… Claudio!»  
Farsi masturbare da un ragazzo di diciannove anni più giovane, doveva essere una cosa impensabile, sbagliata. C'era troppa differenza d'età, eppure nonostante sapesse tutto quello non riusciva a sottrarsi a quel crescente piacere che lentamente lo portavano all'orgasmo.  
«Ah… sto… venendo…»

La voce calda ed eccitante di Sergio era una delle cose più meravigliose che avesse mai sentito, l'avrebbe ascoltato gemere per ore e ore intere, senza mai stancarsi.  
Quell'uomo aveva sempre suscitato su di lui uno strano effetto, da quando l'aveva visto la prima volta in quell'ufficio con un espressone così seria, concentrata su quello che stesse facendo, tanto subito farlo suo.  
I loro diciannove anni diciannove anni di differenza non avevano mai avuto la benché minima importanza, certo erano forse troppi, ma finché dentro di lui sentiva quell'irrefrenabile desiderio che lo spingeva a possederlo e quei sentimenti che crescevano riscaldando il suo petto, avrebbe continuato a stringerlo a se fra le sue braccia.  
«Sembra che ti sia piaciuto.» sussurrò all'orecchio per poi morderlo. «Sei così invitante.» Iniziò a baciare il collo del quarantatreenne assaporando con gran gusto quella meravigliosa pelle mentre con le proprie mani iniziò a sbottonare la camicia bianca con righe azzurre che l'uomo stesse indossando.  
Con le sue dita iniziò a sfiorare la pelle ormai libera da quell'indumento per poi passarci sopra le sue calde e bollenti labbra.  
«Ah…» ansimò il giornalista. «Claudio.»  
I suoi gemiti erano pura gioia per le proprie orecchie, ammetteva che aveva una certa soddisfazione nel sentirli, semplicemente significava che Sergio stesse apprezzando quelle carezze riservate esclusivamente a quel magnifico e seducente corpo.  
«Ti piace proprio quando ti bacio in questo modo.» scese sul suo ventre nella prossimità del suo ombelico che incominciò a leccare e succhiare con una certa voga.  
Amava riservare quei dolci trattamenti a quell'uomo, i preliminari perché permettevano di provare istanti piacevoli che intensificavano il loro rapporto permettendo ad entrambi di appagarsi.  
«Ah… Claudio.»  
«Il tuo corpo sembra sentire la mai mancanza.» disse mentre con una mano rimosse il boxer di quell'attraente uomo.  
C'era ancora dello sperma all'interno di quel tessuto, nonostante la maggior parte si fosse riversata all'interno dei suoi pantaloni, ne prese una manciata sulle sue dita aveva intenzione di lubrificare quella fessura così profonda e stretta.  
«No! non usarlo.» disse Sergio cercando di scansarlo.  
«Non ho nient'altro.» rispose infilando le sue dita all'interno del suo magnifico quarantatreenne.  
«Claudio… ah…»  
«Godi già solo con due dita.» osservò l'altro continuando il suo lavoro di preparazione. «Quando di entrerò dentro che reazione avrai?» chiese sussurrando alle sue orecchie  
«Sta zitto e muoviti.»  
«Oh a quanto pare mi vuoi davvero dentro. Sergio…» disse atterrando l'altro sul pavimento prima di penetrarlo col suo membro duro.

Quando sentiva quei movimenti frenetici nel suo corpo, quelle spinte intense che ogni volta gli sfioravano la prostata, fu travolto da ondate di piacere che inebriarono completamente il suo corpo  
Uno dei motivi per cui rimandava sempre era quella magnifica sensazione che tormentava dolcemente il suo corpo, si diceva ogni volta “solo un ultima volta e poi lo mollo.” ma il desiderio era così forte che prendeva sempre il sopravento, lasciarlo gli era impossibile, ormai aveva lasciato un segno indelebile nel suo cuore. Nonostante Claudio fosse più giovane di lui, aveva iniziato a provare dei sentimenti troppo profondi per quel ventiquattrenne.  
Era il partner più abile che avesse avuto, precedentemente doveva aver avuto altri compagni, magari altre esperienze che fecero maturare la sua tecnica, persone che come lui non potevano far al meno di cadere ai suoi piedi. Probabilmente aveva anche qualcun altro, perché era impensabile che un così giovane amasse in quel modo stare con un umo più grande di lui, ma al solo pensiero un ostilità prese il controllo di se desiderando di essere il solo posseduto in quel modo.  
«Ah… Claudio, ti prego… non andare con nessun altro oltre me.» disse in preda a quel piacere che gli aveva completamente paralizzato la mente.  
«Sergio, sei l'unico che io desideri.» avvicinò le sue labbra a quelle del giornalista.  
Fu un bacio passionale che travolse entrambi portandoli a provare sensazioni così intense da far battere così fortemente i loro cuori che entrambi riuscirono a sentire il suono dell'altro.  
«Ti amo.» disse Claudio rivolto a quell'uomo che sotto di se non smetteva di ansimare e tremare.  
«Claudio…» abbracciò quel ragazzo tenendosi stretto quel corpo.  
«Ti prego, accetta i miei sentimenti.» sussurrò all'orecchio con un dolce e caldo tono che travolse completamente il suo corpo.  
«Ti amo anche io.»  
Era inutile, aveva più volte cercato di opprimere nel suo petto i sentimenti che provava per il più giovane, non poteva stare senza quel ragazzo, lo amava, avrebbe voluto stare con lui ma era sempre stato spaventato dalla loro differenza di età, ma non gli importava più nulla, desiderava solo restare fra le braccia del suo amato ventiquattrenne.

Dopo essere stati assieme, Claudio era restato al fianco di Sergio osservarlo lavorare. Per lui era sempre stata una gioa ammirarlo davanti a quello schermo, osservare quel volto completamente concentrato sul quelle interviste, era stato grazie a lui che aveva deciso di entrare in quel mondo, avrebbe voluto sempre far coppia con quel magnifico uomo, magari accompagnare gli articoli con le sue fotografie così da vedere su carta i loro nomi assieme, Articolo di: Sergio Velardi Fotografie di: Claudio Murano, era il suo più grande sogno e sperava che almeno una volta avrebbero potuto collaborare.  
Passò una mano sui capelli folti del quarantatreenne, quando dormiva aveva un volto così rilassato, avrebbe tanto voluto vederlo al suo fianco, magari dopo una calda notte di passione, ma per ora era impossibile.  
«Buonanotte.» sussurrò al suo orecchio mentre mise la sua giacca sulle spalle di quell'uomo, per poi dargli un caldo bacio sulla fronte del suo amato giornalista.


End file.
